Cat Scratch Fever
by Cloud Aqua
Summary: Kyo gets pissed and heads in the woods and meets Haru and they face off. Haru gets hurt and asks Kyo to clean him up at his house and romance is formed. Haru stays over Kyo's house and a night of lust awaits. Rated M for ending and T for violence and lang


A/N Yay second fanfic! So this is from the series Fruits Basket with the character Kyo and Haru (or Hatsuharu). The beginning might be a bit slow (sorry about that) but it gets better in the end. Rated M for the ending. Hope you all enjoy!

Title: Cat Scratch Fever

Rating: T for violence and language M for the ending.

Has: Violence, strong language, smut

Pairing: Kyo x Haru

Edited by: KolKolKol

Hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading~

"That's it, I'm finished!" Kyo yelled. He was sick and tired of losing against that rat.

All Yuki did was win, win, win, and it was getting so fucking old. He yanked open the door, nearly breaking it, and slammed it shut in Tohru's face as she started to follow him. He didn't care where he was going; he just wanted away from that goddamned Yuki.

"Even after all the training I've done, it's still not enough! I can kick Haru's ass, I can kick all the school kid's asses but no - I can't kick that goddamned rat's ass! Who cares about that stupid curse? The cat always kills the rat!"

Kyo picked up a rock and whipped it as far away from himself as he could, but it hit something up in a tree.

"What the-" A mass of white jumped down from the tree and faced him.

"What's the big idea, cat? Throwing rocks at people! What's gotten into you?"

_Shit,_ Kyo thought, _it's Haru. And he isn't white; he went black_

"Well, pussy cat? What's the answer, huh? 'Cuz I'm not in the mood right now. You know what, screw waiting for an answer - you're coming with me, now."

Haru picked up Kyo and threw him over his shoulder. Kyo punched Haru in the back, but it was unsuccessfully getting him anywhere fast. Haru walked down the forest path and then took an unexpected right to a trail Kyo had never gone down before, let alone seen. At the end of the trail, a small pond formed from some rivers that he had spotted on the way. Haru threw Kyo down and stared right at him with piercing gray eyes.

"Alright you little pussy - you, me, right here, right now." He cracked his knuckles, threw his white bounty hunters cloak and his skintight black shirt off to the side and left Kyo to get up.

"Pffft," he scoffed, "and how many times have I kicked your sorry ass, cow?"

Kyo jumped up, whipped off his shirt and cracked his neck, meeting the other's unwavering stare.

"Let's go, ya fatty!" Kyo mocked. Haru cried out and charged at Kyo before he had time to react. He hit Kyo straight in the stomach and plowed him right over into the pond.

"Goddammit!" Kyo cried after he resurfaced. "Nothing is going the way I want it! What the hell!"

He pulled himself up and ran out of the river, glancing around for Haru.

"Haru? Where the hell are you, you fat ass cow?" Kyo turned around and saw a white blotch in the water.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Kyo wondered.

The white blob started to move and Kyo realized that the impact of the slam had knocked Haru from his black side to white. Haru slugged up from the water and Kyo saw that his face had a wide gash on it.

_How the hell did he get that?_ Kyo wondered as he ran over to help Haru out of the water.

"Haru, what the hell happened?"

Haru glanced up; his eyes were drooped and filled with the confused cloudiness of sleep.

"I don't know, Kyo. All I know is I'm so tired. Can we go back to your house, please?" he pleaded. Kyo shook his head in disgust.

"Fine, Tohru can clean you up-"

Haru shook his head. "No. Kyo, I want you to clean me up. I like Tohru, but I trust you a little more," he whined.

_My god,_ Kyo thought.

"Fine. I'll clean you up and you can crash at my place. Let's just get going; you're bleeding like crazy."

Kyo, after a fair amount of trouble, got Haru onto his back and was jogging back to the house at a steady pace. When he entered, he was greeted by a very concerned Tohru who instantly began pestering them.

"Tohru, he asked me to tend to him. Just move." Shoving her out of the way, he proceeded to his room, shutting the door behind him with a foot.

"Alright Haru, let's go."

Haru didn't respond. Kyo looked behind his shoulder and saw that the white-haired teen had fallen asleep on the journey. Kyo walked over to the bed and laid him down slowly so he wouldn't wake him and piss him off to change him to black Haru. Kyo looked down and stared at Haru's peaceful face and noticed how innocent it looked.

_Looking like this, he actually looks sort of cu-_ Kyo shook his head, scoffing at himself. _What the hell am I thinking? I'm straight. Not gay._ Kyo got up and quickly snuck into Tohru's room, grabbed her spare medical kit and dashed back into his room, shutingt the door quietly.

"Alright, let's fix you up Haru," he murmured, half to himself.

"Hmm? Kyo, you say somethin'?" Haru, beginning to wake up, asked in a sleepy voice while rubbing his eyes. Kyo sat on the floor next to where Haru was sitting.

"Ya, I'm gonna fix your face." He paused and added with a smirk, "Make you look less like a girl."

Haru frowned, then opened the medical kit and took out a gauze roll. He smirked teasingly at Kyo.

"Not before I fix yours first!" Haru leaped at Kyo and attempted to grab hold of the cat, but he rolled out of the way, leaving Haru too sprawl on the floor. Haru got up and started to chase Kyo around the room, each time unsuccessful in catching him.

"Kyo! Slow down, I wanna catch you!" Kyo shook his head.

"You gotta have speed to catch- woah!" Kyo tripped over one of the pillows that had got kicked out of place and fell to the floor face first. Haru took his chance and sat on top of Kyo's back, liftting his neck up so he could get a look at his face.

"Gottcha now, Kyo! Seems speed wasn't on your side!" Haru teased with a sly smirk.

"I tripped, damn it! Now get off - you're crushing me!"

Haru did as he was told and got up, but in a blur of orange, Kyo shoved Haru against the wall and pinned him there.

"Now, are you gonna let me clean your cut?" he asked, voice soft, but with a hint of harshness to it. Haru shook his head lightly and Kyo dragged the medical kit over. He took out a roll of gauze, a small pad and a tube of ointment and started to rub the ointment on Haru's face.

"Kyo, it hurts," Haru whined.

"Well, of course it's gonna hurt! It's an open wound and I'm shoving ointment in it. Just sit still and stop squirmin', will ya?" Kyo continued to rub the ointment on Haru's face and each time he could feel his face getting hotter.

_Why the hell am I blushing?_ he wondered. _I have no need to blu-_

"Kyo, why are you blushing? Is something wrong? Are you thinking of Tohru again?"

Kyo looked Haru in the eyes and was about to fire a comment back, but stopped his answer and quickly looked away, biting his lip slightly.

_My god. His eyes. They're mesmerizing._ Kyo shook his head again from his distorted thoughts and wiped his hands on his pants and started to cut the gauze. Haru's hand grabbed the cat's chin before he could get a good strip out and turned his head towards him.

"Kyo, please. Tell me what's wrong," Haru pleaded. His face was laced with concern and his eyes swimming with worry, but Kyo didn't answer. He just stared at Haru, unable to speak. So Haru asked again.

"Kyo, please, what's wro-" But he never finished his sentence.

Kyo grabbed Haru's face and locked his lips with Haru's, leaving that sentence to never be finished. Haru's eyes widened and his hand dropped from Kyo's chin. But that soon was forgotten, along with the rest of his thought processes. He closed his eyes and let the cat kiss him, and he even kissed the cat back.

_My god, what am I doing?_ Kyo thought. _I...I'm not attracted to guys, so why am I feeling so lured to Haru?_

Kyo then chanced a move. He shifted so that he was sitting on Haru's lap, draping his arms around the white-haired boy's neck and leaned in closer. Haru brought his arms around Kyo and felt something stir inside him. He felt . . . horny. Not like when he was with Rin. Something different. He brought his arms down and placed his hands on Kyo's ass, making Kyo jump up and break the kiss.

"Kyo? Haru? Are you two in here?" It was Shigure. The two hurriedly altered their positions, Kyo making it look like he was cutting gauze and Haru leaning back as if he was waiting. Shigure opened the door and surveyed the scene.

"Well, look at this! You two are finally not fighting, for once. That makes me so happy!" Shigure twirled around like a flamboyant fairy and Kyo facepalmed.

"Can I just finish this so he can leave?" Kyo asked in his, 'I'm almost out of patience' tone.

"Well, of course! But Hatori called and asked me to keep Haru here since he thinks Momjii has a slight cold and he doesn't want the virus to go around. Okay boys, toodles!" With a final wave, Shigure shut the door and ran off. Kyo sighed.

"Well then, I guess you're staying over. You can have the guest-" Haru looked at Kyo and shook his head.

"No, Kyo. I wanna stay in your room. Your room is nice." Haru then paused and smirked a little. "And you seem to have taken a liking to me." Kyo blushed and cut the gauze.

"Just let me see the cut," he snarled, picking up the gauze again.

Thirty minutes later, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Kyo and Haru were sitting around the table eating another delicious meal that Tohru had cooked.

"Tohru, the fish is cooked perfectly and the rice is delicious!" Haru said shoveling food in his mouth like he would never see it again.

"Why thank you, Haru! It's nothing really. Quite easy to make actually," she said, blushing with happiness.

"Well, I've never tasted anything like this. It's delicious."

After three helpings of rice and fish later, dinner was finished and the dishes were cleaned by Tohru and Yuki. Kyo hollered that he was going to his room to chill out; Haru noted that. He quietly followed Kyo and watched him slip into his room and hooked the door closed, leaving about an inch opening.

"Now, if that damn rat decides to sneak up on me again, I'll see it," he muttered.

Haru didn't dare go in front of the door nor did he make a sound. He just sat down next to it and waited.

Haru was the first to hear it. It was a scuffling noise coming from the roof. Then he heard Kyo react.

"All right, rat, I hear you . . ." Haru peered in the crack and saw Kyo moving with the noise. Each step was bringing him closer to Yuki . . . and the window.

"Kyo, no!" Haru burst through the door, and Kyo jumped.

"What the hell, Haru? You trying to scare the crap outta me?" Kyo screamed. Haru ran to the window and flung it open.

"Yuki, where the hell are you?" Haru was turning to his black side, which was never a good thing.

"Huh? Where the hell are you, you pathetic coward?" Haru kept looking around for a few minutes and then the door slammed open, a very pissed off Yuki storming in.

"And who are you calling a pathetic coward?" Yuki stalked over and looked Haru in the eyes. They both stared at each other, their eyes trying to find each other's weakness.

"Forget it, Prince." Haru shoved Yuki out of the way and walked out of the room.

"Nice going, Yuki. Ya pissed him off," Kyo sneered. Yuki faced Kyo and glared at him.

"And what did I do? I was on the roof trying to fix a few tiles and all I hear is Haru calling me a pathetic coward." Yuki walked out and left Kyo dumbfounded.

After everyone was asleep, Kyo decided to check the guest room to see if Haru was there. To his surprise, he actually was. He was sitting in the corner hugging his knees like a sad child. Kyo walked up and sat next to him.

"Hey Haru, thanks for defending me. I probably woulda got my ass kicked again."

Haru just kept silent.

"I bet you heard that he was just fixing tiles, but knowing him, he probably was going to drop in and say hello."

He was still silent. Kyo looked at Haru.

"Well, I'll leave you alone so you can have some time to yourself, I guess." Kyo started to get up but Haru's hand grasped his wrist and pulled him down. He then laid his head on Kyo's shoulder and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kyo's.

"No, Kyo, please don't leave." Kyo looked down at Haru's face and he started to burn up again.

"I won't." Kyo started to stroke Haru's hair like a mother comforting her child and laid his head on top of Haru's. A few minutes passed and Haru picked up his head.

"Kyo?" he asked, facing him.

"Ya?" Haru face turned a faint scarlet.

"Ca . . . can I have another, you know . . . kiss?"

Kyo didn't know what to say. Haru, the tough, almighty Haru wanted a kiss? From him? He then remembered a line he had heard Shigure say before.

"Haru," he said, "never ask for a kiss - just take one."

Kyo put his hand on Haru's face and planted a kiss on his lips, causing Haru's cheeks to burn. Kyo's hand slipped behind Haru's head and intertwined with his hair as he pulled the cow closer to his body. Haru wrapped his hands around Kyo's body and pulled him into an embrace, feeling the warmth that the cat was producing. The two continued to kiss, each time getting more into it and before ether of them knew it, tongues were clashing and hands were interlacing with hair.

"Kyo, take it off," Haru mumbled, blushing hard.

"My shirt?" He nodded.

"I wanna try something. It'll make you feel good." He smirked.

Kyo unbuttoned his shirt, each time Haru's eyes looking hungrier for what he wanted to do. Kyo slipped off his shirt and discarded it off to the side, leaving his smooth chest exposed. Kyo knew Haru was turning black, but he didn't know what sexual-black Haru meant. Haru took Kyo by the waist and pushed him up as far as he could go on his lap, and Kyo felt the bulge in Haru's pants.

"Ready kitty cat?" Haru teased. Kyo blushed and nodded his head. Haru leaned forward and licked Kyo's nipple.

Kyo moaned - well, mewed - in pleasure as Haru licked circles around the tender skin. Haru continued to lick, even sucking, and each time Kyo moaned in lust. Each lick made Kyo harder and harder until he was as hard as Haru, and his nipples were stiff from the work of Haru's tongue.

"Haru, I need to take it off," he mewed. Haru smirked.

"My, kitty. Getting a bit desperate, aren't we? Hm, hm, hm; I'll let you take it off, but I wanna do it." He smirked again.

Kyo nodded without hesitation. He just wanted the tight pants off. It was hurting, and hurting badly. Kyo got on his knees and let Haru grab the button and he practically ripped the pants off. Kyo's member instantly felt better even though his boxers were still holding him back. Haru brought his hand and started to feel and distinguish the size of Kyo's member.

"Damn, Kyo, never knew you're this big," Haru cooed. Kyo blushed and told Haru that he wanted his pants off too.

"If ya want." Haru yanked his pants and even his boxers off, without hesitation and threw them off to the side, exposing Haru's member which was larger, and harder, than his.

"What's the matter, pussy cat? You surprised at how big I am? Betcha never thought you'd see the day." Kyo looked away when he realized Haru could guess what he was thinking.

"Why don't you have a little taste? I can see that lust in your eyes, Kyo," he purred.

Kyo wanted to so badly. He wanted to jump at Haru and shove his dick in his mouth . . . and before he knew it, that thought was a reality. His head bobbed forward and back on Haru's member, coating it in his saliva.

"Ahh, there you go Kyo. Yes, just like that. My, my. You know how to use that little tongue of yours."

Kyo smirked as he swirled his tongue around Haru's head, causing Haru to moan and squirm with pleasure. Haru then took hold of Kyo's head and pushed it down so his member was all the way in Kyo's mouth. Kyo, unwilling to choke, had to have his head held in place, thanks to Haru. Haru continued to push on Kyo's head to make sure that it was all the way in and, to make things interesting, Kyo hummed to make his mouth and throat vibrate causing Haru to gasp in pleasure. After three more pushes, Kyo had to take the member out of his mouth which caused a trail of saliva to follow.

"Aw, what's the matter, Kyo? Can't put that much down your throat?" he laughed, picking up Kyo and placing him on his lap again.

Kyo blushed as Haru slid off his boxers and their two members touched. The heat was intense, making Kyo breath heavier and a shiver of pleasure coursed down his spine. Haru looked up and smirked as he took the two members in his hands and started to jerk them both off. Kyo moaned in pure lust as he wrapped his arms around Haru's hot body and threw his head back a little. Haru took in every detail with hungry eyes. He wanted to remember every detail of Kyo in this moment.

"You like that, Kyo, don't you? You're such a dirty little kitty, you know that? Someone turns you on and you become so damn sexy."

Kyo didn't care what Haru said at the moment. If he wasn't feeling such pleasure he would have knocked Haru's lights out and maybe broken his jaw, but he couldn't do that to his lover. And especially not at this particular moment.

"Ah, Haru, I'm think gonna come!" Haru stopped jerking and threw Kyo on the floor, picking his legs up putting them on his shoulder.

"Oh no you aren't. Not before I give you what I've wanted to all day." Kyo's eyes widened as he felt Haru's warm breath on his ass as he began to lick at his entrance.

"You'll thank me later, Kyo. I'm saving you a lot of pain." Kyo could only respond in mews of pleasure as Haru continued to lick his entrance. Soon, Haru was pushing his member into Kyo, making him scream in pain.

"Haru, stop! It hurts too much!" Kyo cried. It felt like someone was trying to split his ass into two and rip him right in half. Haru just laughed.

"Well, it's your first time, kitty, so just relax," he purred. Haru lightly kissed his shoulder and started to thrust. Kyo screamed and tears started to form. His ass was on fire. That's the only way he could think of it, even though his thoughts were getting lost in the unexpected pleasure Haru was giving him at the moment. Kyo started to moan and then he felt Haru hit something that caused him to grip onto the floor, jerk up and moan in ecstasy.

"Oh, Haru! Whatever the hell you just did, do it again!" he moaned. Haru smiled; he'd done it. He had successfully made the kitty bow down to its master.

He continued to thrust into Kyo's sweet spot, and each time, Kyo mewed out in pleasure. Just to make things fun for Kyo, Haru leaned down and started to nip at his neck. Kyo wrapped his arms around Haru and, in a quick heave, Haru lifted up Kyo, held him by the ass and placed him against the wall, still fucking him.

"Ha . . . Haru! I think I'm go- . . . gonna come!" Haru to had that feeling and he pulled himself out.

Kyo looked at him in confusion, sex-glazed eyes wide. "Wha . . .?"

"And I'm getting a taste of that." A smirking Haru laid him on the floor. He took hold of Kyo's member and started to circle his tongue teasingly around the head causing Kyo to grip Haru's hair and jerk, hard.

"Haru, just put it in your mouth!" Kyo moaned. Haru smiled.

"As you wish, my little slave."

Haru slipped the throbbing member into his mouth and started to suck, bobbing his head up and down. Kyo gripped Haru's hair harder and threw his head back in a cry of ecstasy. Haru smiled and pushed his head down so the member was all the way in his mouth and did exactly what Kyo had done. He hummed, making his whole mouth vibrate, and that's when he heard the sweet words he had always wanted to hear from Kyo.

"Ha . . . Haru I'm com- ahh!" Kyo thrust up and slammed his head back against the wall as he came into Haru's mouth. Haru smirked and out of having Kyo release in his mouth he came out on the floor. Haru smiled as he felt Kyo's member throbbing as it released its seed.

_Wow, Kyo tastes quite good, considering he's never had sex before,_ Haru thought.

After Kyo had finished and slumped down, Haru took the member out of his mouth and swallowed. Haru then took hold of Kyo's chin, lifted it up and looked him in the eyes. He couldn't resist licking his lips, chuckling at the look it got him.

"Kyo, my love, I must say that even for your first time you did very well." Kyo blushed. He was looking into the same eyes that he had been drawn into all day. And now he could seem something different in them. He saw that there was love in them. Love he knew was for him. Haru smiled and let go of Kyo's chin and sitting down on the bed.

"Get on over here, Kyo. Time for the kitty to go to bed." Kyo smiled, got up and lay down beside him.

"Come on, you little cow. Time for bed!" Kyo mocked. Haru turned around, Kyo realized he had turned white, and lay down as well.

"M'kay Kyo; night, love." Haru then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kyo, pulling him close.

Kyo closed his eyes and thought before he fell into the spell of sleep, _Shit, he's still gotta clean his mess up on the floor._

END


End file.
